


The New Make-up Artist

by Daisy_Buchanan



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Actors, F/M, Inspired by Sons of Anarchy, On Set, Slow Burn, eventual love, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Buchanan/pseuds/Daisy_Buchanan
Summary: When Amelia Lands her dream job on the set of Sons of Anarchy, she meets Charlie Hunnam and realises a new jobs is not all she Landed.ora make-up artist story working on SOA(sorry im really bad at summaries)
Relationships: Charlie Hunnam/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I am new here and this is the first thing I've ever really written so please no hate in the comments. Any constructive feedback would be accepted gratefully as i need all the help i can get! lol  
> Thanks and enjoy reading, oh and italics are thoughts and character names are in brackets!! I also want to remind you all this is during filming season 5 which is in 2012 so Charlie would be 32 here! Enjoy!!

Amelia anxiously walked toward the make-up trailer, preparing herself for her first day, at the age of 28 she finally had gotten her dream job. Which happened to be on the set of Sons of Anarchy, one of the biggest tv series in America. They were beginning to film season 5 episode 1 today and Amelia was the and only make-up artist on set, so to say she was nervous was an understatement. As she walked into the make-up trailer she was greeted by the on set hairstylist Lee. Lee was no more then 35, with beautiful blond hair and startlingly green eyes. “Hi, you must be the new make-up artist, Amelia right” she said with a smile, “I’m Lee, the hairstylist on set”. “yes, that’s me, its so nice to meet you, I can’t wait to start working with you” replied Amelia. “Well no time like the present” Laughed Lee just as the cast started to arrive for styling.

An hour into her first day and Amelia was on a role, she had done the make-up, including fake tattoos of a few of the main actors now and her nerves had subsided somewhat. So far the cast members she had met had been extremely nice and welcoming to her. Tommy Flanagan (Chibs), Theo Rossi (Juice) and Katey Sagal (Gemma) had all said she did and amazing job and told her she was officially apart of the Sons of Anarchy family. Amelia was having such a great first day she had almost forgotten the main reason she was so nervous coming to work today, Charlie Hunnam. Since she discovered the show she had the biggest crush on him, especially as Jax Teller. She also knew as the only make-up artist on set she would have to apply his fake tattoos on his arms….on his back…..and on his chest and that made her capital N, Nervous. How was she supposed to do all that and not turn into a puddle at his feet? I mean have you seen those abs?. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she continued to apply one of Ryan Hurst (Opie) Tattoos on his arm.

The door of the trailer opened then and she heard an English accent say, “hi Lee and the new girl I’ve been hearing so much about”. Amelia looked up ready to reply when she was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Charlie Hunnam was standing in front of her awaiting her response with a hint of smirk on his face as he gave her a once over. Within a few seconds he seemed to take her in, all 5’4 of her. He looked at her long brown hair, her dark blue eyes, the black jeans and white crop top she was wearing, from the top of her hair to the soles of her green converse he noticed everything. Only a few seconds had a gone by since he had walked in but it felt like an eternity to Amelia as she realised she hadn’t responded to him. “my name is actually Amelia, not new girl” she decided to be abrupt considering he had just looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat, but then she thought that may not have been a good idea. _Why the hell did I say that? Am I really going to do this, sass Charlie Hunnam on my first day?_ She thought to herself. Charlie put both his hands up “woah guns down new girl, I was only messing with ya” he laughed then said, “I’m Charlie nice to meet you”. At this stage Charlie was sitting in Lees chair wating for her to do his signature Jax teller slicked back hair “nice to meet you too” Amelia replied then went back to finishing Ryan Hursts Tattoos. After her interaction with Charlie, one thought went through her mind _I’m screwed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> I’m not sure where I’m going with this story or if I update when that will be. So please don’t wait and wait and wait I know how that can be with fanfics! Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> A new chapter is here!!! I want to thank everyone who read, kudos and commented on the last one i really thought nobody was going to look at it so thats means alot!!  
> I edited a few mistakes in the last chapter but I didn't add anything knew except the fact that Amelia is 28. Thats all i changed so dont worry your not missing any other information.  
> You may also have noticed the rating has changed becuase there are a few chocie words in this some may be uncomfotable with. im sorry if you are one of those people but I think it adds to the story to inlcude things she might really says in such a situation. so i do appoligise if that offends anyone. its only one or two curse words and they arent the harshest of the curse words! lol 
> 
> Anyway as before feedback is greatley recieved but try not be hateful in the comments as i dont think thats nice or nesscary! Hope you all Enjoy Chapter 2!

...........After her interaction with Charlie, one thought went through her mind I’m screwed”.

Chapter 2 **** ~~~~

A couple of weeks have gone by and Amelia was doing well in her new job. Charlie doesn’t make her nervous anymore instead he just annoys the crap out of her, by teasing her every chance he gets. Since her first day he has called her “new girl” and has ever once used her actual name, this drives her insane and he knows it. As she walked into work today she remembered that Charlie had a topless scene and therefore she would have to apply his body tattoos. _How am I going to handle this?_ she thought to herself, she knew he was going to make it impossible for her to get through applying his tattoos without making a fool of herself. He would no doubt find some way to mess with her. _Just stay cool and collected, do not give him the reaction he wants_ she told herself. She took a deep breath and entered the make-up trailer ready to get to work. 

She had just finished doing Kim Coates (Tig) make-up and tattoos when Lee turned to her and said with a knowing smile “ so, first time applying Charlies body tattoos today, are you nervous?”, she had told Lee about her crush on Charlie a few hours into her first day and swore lee to secrecy, “No! Well ok, maybe a little. But its only because I know he will make it impossible” Amelia replied. “That’s why I’m glad I only have to do their hair” laughed Lee. “ yes, because we all know you would drool all over Theo if you had to apply his chest tattoos” Amelia said as she burst out laughing. It had become apparent that Lee had a huge crush on Theo and everyone, but Theo had noticed. “yeh your probably right” said Lee as she also burst out laughing. In the midst of their laughter the make-up trailer door opened and in walked Charlie “hi girls, what’s so funny? “he asked, ”oh nothing” replied Amelia while giving Lee a knowing look. 

Charlie walked over to Amelia and with a smirk said “ so, fully body tattoos today, right?”, “yep” she replied while trying to avoid eye contact. _Why am I so awkward, get it together Amelia_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and got to work, “ok so the back tattoo is the largest and the most time consuming to do and takes ages to dry, so we have to do that first” she told him “ok” he said as he started to lift his shirt above his head. She immediately turned around to give him privacy “ya know, you don’t have to do that. I know you’ve seen the show before which means you’ve seen me shirtless before” he bent down and whispered in her ear from behind her, instantly sending a shiver down her spine. As she turned around she replied “ I just wanted to show you…eh” she completely lost her train of thought as she saw the sight before her. She knew he had a nice chest and abs and all that but it was even more impressive up close and in person. _Holy shit_ she thought, she couldn’t stop her eyes from raking across his torso. She suddenly snapped out of it and shook her head back into reality “respect, I wanted to show you respect” she finally finished her sentenced as Charlie just stood there smirking knowing full well the effect he had on her. 

  
She the started applying his huge reaper back tattoo and started to notice how her hands felt like they were burning every time she touched him, tingling in a good way. She tried her best to get lost in her worked in order to keep her heart rate down. “ok the back is done, can you turn around, please?” she said, and he wordlessly complied. As she applied his chest tattoos, she noticed he was watching her very move, she looked up at him a few times but he just continued to stare at her with a look of contemplation. Finally getting enough of him staring at her she said “what? why do you keep watching me like that?”. “no reason, I just enjoy watching you work, your fascinating” he replied back to her, she knew she had blushed at that moment but try to hide it by saying “well that’s not creepy at all” with a laugh. “Creepy? like you checking me out earlier?” he countered “ok I suppose we are even then” she replied back an easy smile on her face. “and you are done” she said after nearly an hour of applying and setting all his tattoos, “I will be coming down to set today, so if they smudge a little don’t worry too much I can easily fix it” she smiled and with a pointed finger she added “that doesn’t mean you can go messing them up either”. Charlie laughed “ok I won’t, scouts honor” he said as he held up his hand in salute. “see you on set, new girl” he added while still laughing, “when are you going to let that go” Amelia called after him as he opened the trailer door to leave. “never” he shouted, laughed, and closed the door behind him. Amelia stood there and shook her head as she laughed to herself, she had come to like that he had given her a nickname, although she would never tell him that. She realised she was starting to get comfortable around him and she thought to herself as she got ready to go to set _maybe we can be friends_ , then she shocked herself when she had one last lingering thought _maybe we could be more_. She shook her head _don’t be stupid, like that would ever happen_. She closed the trailer door and started waking to set but she couldn’t stop thinking _or could it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? There won't be a set posting day for this story, as I aid before I'm taking my time with it and writing when I can!  
> Ok! Thanks again for reading! hope to see you for another chapter soon!


End file.
